Something that we're not
by Jblaze08
Summary: One thing leads to another and then it happened..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SHAMELESS. **

**A/n: I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect use of grammar. But other than that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**I just want to start off saying that I was very apprehensive about writing this story. But I've been wanting to write an IanxMickey slash story for a while now. Hopefully I can do it some justice because I've read quite a few and maybe I can't do it as well as everyone else can. But I'm up for the challenge! So here's my story… Don't forget to review!**

Ian sat in his chair twirling his thumbs as all of the ran through his mind. Why was he sitting here in a church watching someone he obviously cared about getting married? How did he end up here?

~_flashback~_

_Ian and Mickey were restocking things in the Kash n' Grab and just talking about whatever came up. _

"_I mean there's no privacy there. If I wanna jack off I have to do it in the bathroom." Ian said as he continued to restock._

_After a few more back and forth's between the two boys Mickey tried to be slip in an invitation that he usually would never do._

"_My dad took my brothers with him out of town for a couple of days. So if you wanna crash at my place you can." Mickey asked not looking at Ian as if he didn't already know the answer._

_Ian smiled at Mickey sheepishly "Was I just invited to a sleepover?" he asked trying to mask his excitement. _

"_Fuck you is what you were invited to?" Mickey responded the only way a Milkovich knew how to._

_~end of flashback~_

He was knocked back into reality when someone knocked his chair as they sat down behind him. At first he didn't pay it any mind until that voice he hated with a passion fill his ears.

"Why are you here? There's no place for fags like you." Terry said.

"Mandy asked me to come." Ian answered.

He felt sick to his stomach. The mixture of alcohol and cheap cologne lingered around him and all he could do was roles his eyes in disgust.

"It's your funeral. Mickey wants nothing to do with you. He's becoming a real man today." Terry said

"He's only marrying that slut because you're making him." Ian said becoming increasingly frustrated.

Terry's temper began to rise. He never liked the Gallagher's they were nothing but trouble.

"Stay away from my son you here me!" Terry said a little louder than he wanted to catching the attention of a few people sitting around them.

"I can be here if I want to and no one is gonna stop me." Ian said making sure Terry was aware of the dominance in his tone.

Terry took a swig from his flask and walked away leaving Ian more irritated than he previously was.

_~flashback~_

"_What the fuck?" Terry said furiously as he walked through the front door to see his son having sex with Ian._

_Ian and Mickey both scrambled to put some their boxers on. _

"_Wait dad hold on!" Mickey said knowing things would never be the same again._

"_Mandy wasn't enough for ya!" Terry said punching Ian causing him to fall back onto the couch._

_Ian tried defending himself as much as he could._

"_You sick piece of shit!" Terry said through gritted teeth as he continued to punch Ian in the face._

"_Get the fuck off em" Mickey said as he jumped on his dad's back trying to pull him off "his Ian"_

_Switching from Ian to Mickey, Terry begins pounding away at Mickey's face. With every hit he felt a sharp pain go through his body but he will do it all day if it meant he was protecting Ian._

"_No son of mine is going to be an AIDS monkey!" Terry yelled as he continued to beat Mickey._

_After both boys were knocked around and hurting Terry made a phone that would change everything forever._

"_Hey it's Terry. Send over the Russian." he said to the person on the receiving end._

_~end of flashback~_

Going on the fact that this wasn't the most traditional wedding what would you expect to happen. Especially at a Milkovich wedding things never go as they should.

The priest looked at everyone and what happened next no one saw coming.

"Is there anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married?" he asked looking at the book in his hand.

Ian didn't know what he was feeling but he knew for sure he wasn't gonna let this end without a fight. He loved that Mickey Milkovich and he knows without a doubt that Mickey feels the same way about him. Mickey may not be the most forth-coming whenever it comes to sharing how he feels but he knows that he belongs to Mickey.

Ian hears that question ring through his ears and instantly various scenarios run through his mind and he asks himself what's the worst that can happen. Since Mickey was about to get married it seemed like it couldn't get any worse. Before he knew it he was standing up and went for it.

"Is there anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married?"

"No Mickey! You can't marry her!" Ian yelled.

**So did you really think Ian was just gonna stand by and let Mickey marry her? What if this really happened on the show? That would've been awesome and I'm pretty sure a bunch of us were hoping that Ian could actually convince Mickey not to go through with it. **

**What's going to happen next? Will Mickey still go through with the wedding? **

**Hopefully everyone enjoyed this and if the reception is good I will continue with the story. *fingers crossed***

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

~J


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SHAMELESS. **

**A/n: I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect use of grammar. But other than that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

"Is there anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married?"

"No Mickey! You can't marry her!" Ian yelled.

Standing there frozen for a second which felt like eternity, a part of him wish he could take it back. Approach it from a different angle or maybe talk to Mickey alone and trying convincing him again. Maybe subconsciously he meant to do it knowing the repercussions would be dire. Right now he was more nervous than he has ever been because he was about to put it all out there in front of everyone. Will Mickey give into him or push him away.

Snapping back to reality all eyes were on him as he swallowed hard. His stomach begin to turn as words begin to vomit out of his mouth.

"Mickey you can't marry her! You're only doing this because your prick of a dad is forcing you to do it. We've been through to much for it to end like this, you marrying her out of fear. If you want to marry her then I will leave you alone forever and you will never see me again. But I'm not gonna stand for this and always wonder what if. It's either me or her." Ian said.

Mickey stood there frozen not sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he should go run up and hug and kiss Ian or go and protect him from his impending death. He saw the anger on his dad's face and knew it was about to be a blood bath.

"You fucking ass digger!" Terry screamed as he ran for Ian.

"NO!" Mickey said running to intercept his dad.

"You're fucking defending him!" Terry yelled at him.

"Fuck no! I'm a Milkovich. I'm not a faggot like him." Mickey said.

Ian stomach turned in knots as the words came out of Mickey's mouth. At the same time Mickey wished he could just tell Ian that he loved him but he did what he thought would save Ian. He turned around and gave Ian a right hook.

Ian fell back knocking chairs over as Mickey started to pound him. Everyone stood back allowing Mickey to continuously beat on him. With the kicks to the stomach and the punches to the face Ian was breaking more and more inside every time. Every hit and kick that he gave Ian he was mentally giving himself. Knowing deep down that it was either him do it or his dad and brother's do it and possibly kill him. Eventually someone pulled Mickey off of Ian and a beaten tried to catch his breath.

Mickey looked at Ian who face and eyes were red from the pain and tears. He was broken inside and out and it was his fault. He hurt the boy that he loved and he knew that he has lost him forever because of this. He regretfully wished that he could take it all back. They made eye contact for a brief second and Mickey wanted to kill himself.

"Get the fuck out of here you fucking faggot!" Mickey yelled.

Holding his stomach and hunched over Ian tried to stop the pounding in his head just to get the words out.

"Fuck you!" Ian said before dragging himself out the doors.

Mickey watched as Ian left and he fought back the tears from the emotional breakdown he was currently having on the inside. Terry smiled as he watched Ian walk away glad that his son got rid of the trash.

**_(Hours later)_**

Ian opened the front door and instantly it became a riot of unwanted questions. He instantly regretted it and wish he came through the back door.

"What the fuck? Who did this to you?" Fiona asked as she ran over to her little brother.

"I'm fine. I got jumped at this bar in town." Ian said hoping they all believed him.

"You're fucking lying. It was the Milkovich's wasn't it?" Lip asked as he checked his brother out.

"No it wasn't" Ian responded.

"Why would it be them?" Fiona asked looking confused.

"Are you gonna tell her or do I have to do it?" Lip demanded.

"There's nothing to tell. It's done with." Ian said with obvious anger in his voice.

Fiona knew that there was something else to it and she wanted to know what it was.

"Debs take Carl and Liam upstairs." Fiona said receiving "ughs" from both of them.

After she was sure that they were no longer in ear shot she began to talk again.

"Someone start talking and I want to know everything now!" Fiona demanded.

Ian looked at Lip pleading with his eyes for him not to say anything about him and Mickey to her. It was practically over so what's the point of dreading up something that wasn't worth mentioning anymore.

"No. We gotta tell her Ian, I'm sorry." Lip said

Ian didn't say nothing he just shook his head wishing all of this was over.

"Long story short, Ian and Mickey having been kinda dating or hooking up? What do you wanna call it?" Lip asked looking over at a frustrated Ian who was shooting daggers at Lip.

"Wait! You and Mickey? Are you insane?" Fiona asked

"Yeah I've already heard it all from Lip." Ian said rubbing his still pounding headache.

"Go get him something for his head. I think we have something in the kitchen." Fiona said to Lip.

After a few seconds Lip returned with two Tylenol and some water.

"Okay now explain to me this thing about you and Mickey." Fiona demanded.

"What is there to say? There used to be something, now there isn't" Ian said just getting straight to the point.

"I told you not to go didn't I? "Lip asked

"I had to go. I couldn't just leave it like that." Ian said talking to his brother as if Fiona wasn't there anymore.

"You should've told me. I would've come home and went with you. You know that. Maybe that wouldn't have happened to you." Lip said.

"Went where? Where did you go?" Fiona asked.

"You got to tell her about what happened." Lip said.

Ian continued to rub his head and just said _fuck it _and tell it all.

"A while back Terry walked in on Mickey and I doing it. Then he hit me a few times then beat the shit out of Mickey. After that he got a Russian prostitute to fuck the "faggot" out of him. To make matters worse he made me watch." Ian said noticing that Fi's mouth is now slightly open.

"And you knew about all of this?" Fiona asked looking at Lip now.

"Yeah I found him that night crying. I was about to go and kick Mickey's ass but Ian begged me not to. I told him to never go see him again but by the looks of it he did it anyway." Lip said point at his beaten brother.

They sat there silent for a moment as Fiona took everything in.

"Wait so I'm still missing something. Where did this happen at?" she asked motioning at Ian.

"Mickey married the skank." Ian said. It put a bad taste in his mouth.

"I take it you tried to stop it hence being bloody and bruised." Fiona said.

"Yeah. Mickey did it and told me to leave." Ian said.

"Motherfucker! If I see him I'm gonna kick his ass." Lip said standing now getting angry with revenge in his heart.

"Okay first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up." Fiona said helping Ian up as they walked upstairs.

Ian is sitting on the toilet as Fiona runs water on a rag. Lip is standing at the door angry because he wasn't there to protect his brother. As she continued to wipe his face with the rag they hear something in the distance.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock _

**I know that I said that I would wait before I post this chapter but I couldn't wait. All day at work I was brainstorming ideas and what direction I wanted to take the story. Soon as I got home I ate and started writing. I couldn't wait! Getting my ideas and seeing how it presented itself to me. I hope that nobody is to upset with me with having Mickey hit Ian. I felt like Mickey would do that and that would be his own way of protecting him.**

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

~J


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SHAMELESS. **

**A/n: I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect use of grammar. But other than that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

**I'm not really sure what it is about this story but for some reason I just want to keep writing and writing. There are so many avenues to take these two and you always want to try something different and try and break the surface a little bit. But oh well that's why I only write up here and not for the show ****J. Anyways I'm not completely sure as to how long this story will actually be but at the rate I'm going we might have all the chapters up by next week at the earliest lol…**

**Enough rambling on from me.. Here's the next chapter.. Enjoy!**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I got it!" Debbie yelled running downstairs.

Since she wasn't really aware of going on she greeted the guest like it was any other person.

"Mickey Milkovich? Why are you here?" Debbie asked.

"Where's firecrotch I mean umm Ian?" Mickey asked quickly realizing who he was talking to.

"He's upstairs." Debbie said before walking upstairs to go get her brother.

Fiona continued cleaning Ian up. Lip was still fuming wishing that he can just give Mickey a piece of his mind. Ian just sat there broken. Not really knowing what happens now. What is he supposed to do? Should he cry or should he be happy that it's finally over.

"How's your head feeling?" Fiona asked running the rag under the faucet.

"It still hurts and I got a feeling it's gonna hurt for a while." Ian said rubbing his forehead again for the umpteenth time since he's been home.

"Don't let the fucker mess you up Ian. You know you are ten times better off without him. We will all be better off if we don't have to see another Milkovich ever again." Lip reassured him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Um Ian, someone is downstairs to see you." Debbie said as she walked over to the bathroom door peaking her head in.

"Who is it Debs?" Fiona asked.

"Whoever it is just tell them that he is sleep or something and to come back later." Lip said.

"Whatever. You probably Mickey some money or something." Debbie said before turning around to walk away.

As soon as she said that something instantly clicked in Lip's head and he bolted downstairs almost knocking his sister over.

"You mother fucker!" Lip said as he dived halfway off the staircase onto Mickey.

"What the fuck?" Fiona asked when she heard Lip yell.

Ian and Fiona run downstairs to see Lip on top of Mickey punching him in the face and Mickey on his back swinging back up at Lip.

"Lip stop!" Ian yelled trying to pull him off of Mickey only to get pushed back and falling onto the staircase.

"Get the fuck off of me." Mickey yelled trying to push Lip off of him at the same time trying to block punches.

It took both Ian and Fiona to get Lip away from Mickey. Ian stood between the two to prevent him from jumping on him again.

"Why are you defending him for Ian? Look at what he did to you!" Lip said motioning at his bruise body and busted lip.

"What do you want?" Ian asked turning around to see an out of breath Mickey trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks." Mickey said.

"Don't thank me yet. I still haven't decided if I want to let him go and keep wailing on your face." Ian said with apparent anger in his voice.

"Can we talk?" Mickey asked.

"Talk? There's nothing more to say. You said all you had to say when you beat me up in front of everyone." Ian said who had to push Lip back some more because he was still antsy.

"What you did wasn't a good thing to do. My dad would've shot you down right there." Mickey said.

"And I would've killed you!" Lip said from behind Ian.

"I'm gonna tell you something that I've never have before. I'm gonna do it in front of Fiona and Lip so you know I'm serious." Mickey said.

"What?" Ian asked as he was starting to get tired of the run-around.

"I didn't marry her." Mickey said as a smirk came across his face.

"What?" Ian asked confused at the same time receiving confused looks from both Fiona and Lip.

"What the fuck Mickey?" Fiona asked.

"Look Gallagher, you know how I feel about you and that's never gonna change. I don't have to tell you that. But what I did, I did it to protect you. I felt like whatever I do was nothing compared to what my dad would've done. I couldn't just stand by and watch him put his hands on you again." Mickey said.

Ian just stood there taking everything not saying a word. In some cases that can be a good thing but in this situation they really wasn't sure what was going on through his head.

"Do you love my brother Mickey?" Lip asked.

Mickey looked at all three of them knowing that he was going to have to answer now. Of course he loved Ian or at least he think he does. He never really knew what love was so what was it that he was feeling. He has never heard before on the account the he is a Milkovich and all. Let alone say it to someone else that he cared about a lot. Ever since the first time he and Ian hooked up he knew something was different about him. Who would've known that he'd be kissing another guy and saying I love you to him. He'd never really saw a future for himself but being with Ian there was a glimpse of something better for him.

_Do you love my brother?_

"Yeah I do. I love him like crazy."

* * *

**Honestly this wasn't what I wanted to happen at first but at the last minute I changed my mind and decided to go with this. I hope that you all enjoyed as much as I have thus far. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter!**

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**~J**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SHAMELESS. **

**A/n: I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect use of grammar. But other than that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

**So let me start by saying that I hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far and this is random but I can't wait for the new season of Shameless so I can get my Ian and Mickey fix. Can't wait to see what's in store for our boys. :)**

**Anyways here's the next chapter.**

"Yeah I do. I love him like crazy."

Ian just stared at him for a second which felt like hours in his mind. His heart jumped and skipped a beat as he watched Mickey bite down on his lip. In the back of his mind he always knew that Mickey loved him but to actually hear it come out of his mouth is a totally different story. It was a surreal moment that he wanted to let never fade away.

"Wow." Lip said with a shocked expression as he looked at his sister.

"You can say that again." Fiona said running her fingers through her hair.

Lip didn't know much about being gay or feelings between two men or anything like that but he knew the look that Ian had in his eye. It was that same look that he had whenever his brother want to be alone to take care of some business.

"Um Fi I think we should let them talk." Lip said as he began to walk up the stairs with Fiona right behind him.

"Remember I can hear everything!" Fiona said when she reached the top of the staircase.

Rolling his eyes he smirked as he thought about where he actually wanted to begin. They never really defined anything about their relationship. But as far as he was concerned they were a couple. Mickey on the other hand has been known to throw out many different titles but never the "Boyfriend" title.

Mickey reached up and touched Ian's face where it was beginning to bruise. His rough and rugged hand rubbing against Ian's face didn't have the same feel to it. He remembered the first time that they kissed and how he touched Ian's face. It felt so smooth against his hand and he liked it.

"So you love me huh?" Ian asked with a small smile.

"Don't make me say it again Gallagher." Mickey said

"So it's Gallagher again" Ian asked with a laugh.

"Fuck you is what it is." Mickey said.

They stood there in silence for a second before he said something that Ian never expected.

"I'm sorry." Mickey said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ian asked making sure he wasn't hearing things from being knocked upside his head earlier.

"You heard me. I told you not everyone can always say how they feel all the time." Mickey said

"I want to ask you a question and just be honest with me." Ian said.

Mickey nodded in agreement giving Ian the go ahead.

"If I wouldn't have stood up would you have went through with it?" Ian asked.

Mickey thought about it. He looked at Ian straight in his eyes and he can see that he was afraid of what the answer would be. At any given moment he can say the wrong thing and he's broken. He's put him through so much with the secrecy and the back and forth in juvie. He deserved the truth and the truth is what he is going to give him. Taking a deep breath he answered Ian.

"Yeah." Mickey said and he knew that it wasn't the answer Ian was looking for.

Ian walked around and sat on the couch. He's glad that he stopped the wedding, but what if it was a mistake. There's no guarantee that they will be together forever. Hell Mickey hasn't even said that they were an official couple or anything. Before today not many people knew about them. Only Lip, Kash, and Ned and now everyone knows. What's going to happen now.

"What happens now?" Ian asks. Not really sure if it's a question that he wants answered.

"I want to give it a try. I want to do this for you. Show you how I feel." Mickey said.

"What are you saying?" Ian reiterated.

"I will make a deal with you. Let me go grab a pack of smokes and we can do some girly gay shit like stay up and share our feelings." Mickey said leaning behind Ian and giving him a kiss. He left the house with a smile on his face. Things felt right and he liked that feeling.

It seems like the more and more that he kisses Ian the more he loves it. It just feels right. If Ian ever asked him he would deny it though. But knowing Ian he would be able to see right through him and know that he was lying. He remembers the times whenever his threats to Ian Gallagher would actually hold some weight and put some fear in his heart. But now whenever he threatened Ian, Ian would just laugh at him because deep down he knows that he could never really hurt him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ian had took a quick shower and changed clothes so he wouldn't have to worry about that when Mickey returned. It has been a little over and hour and Mickey should've been back a long time ago. He didn't really pay that much attention to it at first because he didn't realize how much time has passed. Laying on his bed talking to his brother about everything. He hears someone speed off down the road burning tires outside his window which isn't out of the ordinary on his part of town. But for some reason it something in his gut told him to look outside. He walked downstairs and opened the front door. What he saw made his heart practically stop beating.

"MICKEY!"

**So what do you think? I know that Mickey isn't one to share his feelings like that. But I know with Ian he's willing to do anything to make him happy or in my world that's how I wanna see it at least.**

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**~J**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SHAMELESS. **

**A/n: I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings or incorrect use of grammar. But other than that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

_**I want to give a big shout out to PhoenixGirl369! You gave me the kick I needed to hurry up and get this chapter up so this one is for you! Can't wait to know what you think ;)**_

MICKEY!

Ian ran to the sidewalk to a beaten Mickey who was holding his side and trying to get up but was failing to hold his balance. He has never once seen Mickey in this state ever since they met. No one had dare try and do something like this to Mickey Milkovich. Trying to harm a Milkovich is was an automatic target on your back. Ian placed his hand against Mickey's face to comfort him but jumped when he felt a set of hands touch his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Lip asked kneeling down beside his brother.

"Help me get him inside." Ian demanded lifting Mickey's arm around his shoulder.

Mickey hissed in pain as he felt his body lift up off the ground. He was the toughest guy alive but he'll be damned if he show any sign of fear or pain. He didn't want to admit that his body was in any pain so he did what he did best.

"Fuck Gallagher." Mickey said as he stumbled a little.

"If it was up to me I'd leave you right here." Lip said as they continued to carry him to the house.

After finally getting him inside and laying him on the couch he needed answers.

"Who did this?" Ian asked.

"Go down the list Ian. He's Mickey Milkovich. Who wouldn't be the crap out of him." Lip said before both Ian and Mickey's eyes were shooting daggers at Lip.

"Fuck you!" Mickey shot back at Lip still holding his side.

"Lip." Ian said giving his brother a look.

"Okay. I guess I'll keep my comments to myself tonight." Lip said walking back upstairs.

Ian just stared at Mickey thinking what if the events from that day wouldn't have happened that they wouldn't be right here right now. He immediately begin to blame himself. The guy that he has fallen is laying on his couch bloody and beaten. Regardless of what anyone will tell him it's always going to be his fault. Maybe if he wouldn't have practically outted Mickey in front of everyone then it this wouldn't have happened. But at the same time Mickey wouldn't be his and he'd be with the slut instead.

"I know what you're thinking fire-crotch and it's not your fault." Mickey said looking at him knowing exactly what Ian was thinking.

''How is it not my fault Mick? If I would've let you marry her then you wouldn't have gotten beat up." Ian said.

They sat there quiet for a second before he figured he might as break the silence and put a smile on Ian's face at the same time.

"Just because I didn't marry her don't mean you can get all gay and shit on me Gallagher." Mickey said knowing that it would make Ian smile.

"Fuck you." Ian said chuckling a little.

"Maybe later after you clean me up." Mickey said.

"Oh yeah I'll be back." Ian said before running upstairs.

Rushing into his room he grabbed a shirt he hoped with fit Mickey and he went into the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean Mickey with.

"What happened?" a voice came from behind him.

"Somebody beat the shit out of Mickey." Ian said.

"Like he did to you at the wedding." Fiona said knowing it was a low blow.

"Fi, I know you don't like Mickey but I don't know there's just something about him." Ian said as his face lit up.

"You're right I don't like him because he's nothing but trouble but I know you love him." Fi said.

"Yeah" Ian said smiling.

Moments later Ian returned back downstairs with a new shirt and a wet rag in his possession. Helping Mickey take off his shirt he couldn't help but look at his torso. The apparent bruises were starting to form and all you could see was black and blue. He'd wished he was there to help Mickey and maybe he would not have gotten hurt so bad. He didn't realize how long he was staring at Mickey until he heard his voice.

"Keep it in your pants fire-crotch." Mickey said smiling at Ian.

"Does it hurt?" Ian asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Mickey said.

Ian traced his finger over a scare that he found under Mickey's nipple. He's never seen it before but it's been there for a while.

"When did you get that?" Ian asked.

"I was drunk one night and got in a fight with my brother and that bitch cut me with a bottle." Mickey said.

"I've never noticed that before." Ian said.

"That's because you're always fucking me from behind. I'm getting hard just thinking about it." Mickey said smiling.

Ian shook his head because only Mickey could be thinking about sex at a time like this. The one time when it should be the last thing on his mind he's thinking about getting some.

Taking the rag he wiped the smudges off of Mickey's face and the blood off of his knuckles. He helped Mickey get the shirt over his head and helped him to his feet.

"You ready?" Ian asked.

"Where we going?" Mickey asked.

"Upstairs. Where else would we go?" Ian asked giving Mickey a confused look.

Walking into the bedroom Ian helped Mickey on the bed and made sure that he was comfortable.

"I don't want to hear no sounds over there tonight." Lip said looking over at Mickey.

"Don't worry Lip. That's the last thing you're going to hear." Ian said.

"Stop being a little bitch Lip. Mickey shot at Lip.

"Stop!" Ian yelled.

"What the hell Ian?" Lip asked shocked.

Ian isn't going to be able to deal with them shooting jabs back and forth every second they're together. It's going to get old fast.

"Look Mickey I know you don't like Lip because of what happened with your sister but you need to get over it. Lip I know you don't like Mickey because of what happened with me so stop being a dick to him. I don't want to have to kick both of your asses and you know I can do it too." Ian said showing who was in charge.

After a little while both Ian and Mickey were laying there just staring at each other from across the room. Ian wondered what was next for the two of them. If Mickey getting beat up just happened on the first day then who knows what's next. His eyes began to get heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Mickey watched as Ian fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and content with everything. He wished he could lay there with him but for now he would take laying across the room watching him sleep. He may be a little roughed up but he knew tonight was only the beginning and he knew he was going to have to protect Ian. People are crazy and they were going to use Ian to get back at him and he'd be damned if he let that happen.

* * *

_**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

_**~J**_


End file.
